Normality
by The Seven of Us
Summary: Harry has a very strange dream. He isn't quite sure what to make of it. His dormmates aren't quite sure what to make of Harry, either. Oneshot. By Ruby.


Eventually, Harry must have fallen asleep, because one moment he was staring out the window at the chilly Black Lake, and the next, he seemed to be at Hogsmeade.

 _Why am I here?_ he asked himself, searching for any sign of Death Eaters.

And then, he realized that it was _Hogsmeade,_ the way it was in his third year, with all of the hustle and bustle and laughter that there had been. Not the way it was now, with slow-moving masses just waiting for any sign to throw up their hands in the air and run around in circles, screaming in panic.

(Harry always couldn't decide if that was entertaining or maddening.)

He decided that this truly was a dream, and moved around to see what was up. Loud, raucous singing caught his attention—singing with a warble of laughter to it.

 _"Weeeeeee're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"_

He laughed as he recognized the visage of the boisterous Twins, arms linked with a frazzled-looking but laughing Hermione. Another person came running up, green eyes alight with mischief and laughter and glee behind rectangular glasses, topped with a shock of black hair, and linked arms with one of the Twins, joining in on the singing.

 _"Because because because becaaaaaaause! Because of the wonderful things he does!"_

People stared at the quartet, either amused or irritated, before shaking their head and walking away.

Harry's breath caught in shock. He knew that the last person was himself, but people were just reacting as if he were another kid. And now that he looked closer, he saw that there was no distinct lightning scar as his hair flopped around as he skipped down the street, laughing until he was breathless.

He was _normal_. No scar, no gawking, no Prophecy (yes, the capitalization was necessary), no hopes of the world riding on him. Just another kid on another busy street. Not normal by most's definition, being magical, but definitely normal in these surroundings.

The four stopped eventually, unlinking arms and laughing as Hermione tried to pat her hair back into place. (It only worked a little bit.)

 _"Our own little Dorothy,"_ Harry grinned, ribbing her.

 _"Does that make you the Cowardly Lion?"_ she sniped back.

 _"Ouch,"_ the Twins exclaimed.

Harry shook his head, laughing at the exchange. He knew that this wasn't real, but it was fun to see himself being normal. Refreshing. He hadn't been normal, not ever.

The Harry-in-the-dream looked up, straight at the Harry-dreaming. Mischief was alight in his eyes, and he saluted when Hermione and the Twins weren't looking.

He woke up.

Ron was shaking him, looking worried. "Mate, are you alright?"

Harry shook his head to clear it, groping for his glasses. "Yeah, why?"

"You were laughing and crying and couldn't seem to decide which you wanted to do," Neville replied.

Harry touched his face. It was wet. "I don't even…" _Remember starting to cry._ It was silent for a couple of seconds as Harry tried to sort it out. "It wasn't my scar," he hastily assured Ron. "Just a regular dream."

"Pretty weird dream," Seamus muttered, going back to bed.

Harry nodded, making a face. "Yeah, pretty much."

The rest of the boys went back to their respective beds, and though Ron looked at him strangely, Harry waved him off. "I'm fine. I promise."

"Your version of 'fine' consists of 'not dead or unconscious'," Ron said dryly.

"See? Just fine," Harry agreed.

Ron snorted and went to sleep.

Harry laid awake for a long time, thinking. He reached up a hand to touch his scar. It was there, he half-assured himself. Raised and rough and scabbed as if it had been put there yesterday instead of years before. A mark of what all had happened to him: his parents, and his subsequent placement with the Dursleys. His annual fight against Voldemort and his minions. His future to take Voldemort down or die trying.

He wasn't quite sure what he'd do with himself if he was suddenly normal.

* * *

 **Ruby: It isn't really clear when this is, and whether or not it's canon. It's after he discovers the Prophecy, obviously, so it could be sixth year if it was only canon, or it could just be after his third year. I don't know. But I might end up referencing this if I ever do a long HP fic.**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
